A dead Raven
by xoAbeille
Summary: Raven's ex, Slade coming back, Star jealous of Raven and Robin, Cy and BB scared, BB loving Raven, the weather is bad! too much to think about! please read and review!CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Falcon

Hey ya'll, this is my first fic so go easy on me

Disclaimer: I own teen titans. Oh wait I only own the little action figures u buy at Toys 'R' Us

A dead Raven

Falcon

* * *

"_No don't leave me!" an 8-year-old Raven screamed. The rain was falling and dark was threatening the flashing lights of the Azarath police cars. They were dragging a guy with dirty blond hair, and dark green-bluish eyes, away._

"_I won't Raven! I will never leave you! Remember I love you, and when I get out of this hell whole I will come and find you…" he was cut off as he was pushed into one of the cars. It drove out of sight. _

"_NO FALCON!" was all Raven could get out before she was pushed into a car. One of the men who had pushed Falcon into the car, turned to look at Raven from the front seat._

"_What relation do you have with the boy?" he asked._

"_We are going out," Raven spat._

"_Do you realize that you were selling drugs, right?"_

"_I was fully aware what I was doing!"_

"_Yes I see that. As the daughter of lord Trigon, I mush let you go free, but as for your friend… he will be sent to jail,"_

"_No," Raven said holding her breath. _

* * *

Raven woke up suddenly, breathing heavily. Her clock read 11:30. It was the first time she had slept so late. She stared at the ceiling trying to remember the dream she just had. She rolled over and yawned. It was then, that she realized that there was somebody in her bed.

"Ah" she jumped up and pulled the covers off the thing that was in her bed. She gasped.

It was Falcon.

"Morning" He said getting up.

"No way! What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would get out and come find you. So here I am." Raven ran over and hugged him. But her happiness was cut short because of a glass on her dresser breaking. Now she understood why she had had the dream.

"I'll go and get some tea and something for you to eat" she said not waiting for an answer.

* * *

"Meat"

"Tofu"

"Me... Morning Rae" Raven grunted in reply. As she waited for her water to boil she went to get something out of the fridge. She grabbed the cake she had made for herself, put it on a plate, and grabbed her tea. She did this fast because she noticed Robin approaching.

"Hey Rae, do you… do you want to…do you want to…" he stuttered _'Why can't I do this?'_

"Yes Robin, I would love to catch a movie tonight," Raven said obviously reading his thoughts. " Oh and Cyborg, don't call me Rea," she said as she levitated to her room.

'_How did she?'_

"Here, I made it my self" Raven said giving Falcon the cake.

"Thanks." They ate, or in Ravens case, drank in silence.

"Rae I missed you so much"

"Me too Falcon" Raven leaned in for a kiss, but were cut off by a knock on the door. Raven

Shoved Falcon in to the closet. "What" Raven said grabbing her book and turning to a random page. She opened the door. It was Robin.

"Um... Rae a couple glasses shattered in the kitchen. Are you all right?"

"Ya, I am fine"

"Raven are you sure? Because I thought I heard someone in your room,"

"Yes Robin, I'm fine. And if I need your help with _anything_ I'll ask,"

"Ok" and with that he left. He didn't want to start anything. Raven stood at the door gazing at boy wonder, their leader. She had had feelings for him but had to let go because of Falcon.

"Falcon" She ran to the closet and pulled him out. "Sorry bout that"

(Back with Robin)

"What happened?" asked Cy as Robin walked into the kitchen/living room.

"Nothing" _Guess I don't have a chance with her if she doesn't even talk to me.'_

"Friend Robin do you want me to go see if something is troubling friend Raven?" Asked Starfire.

"No Star. She ask if she needs anything." And with that Robin left the room without another word.

(With Rae)

"So how is my favorite half-demon?" Falcon asked.

"I am fine, as you can see. Um fal, can you find something to do while I watch a movie tonight with Robin?"

"Ok as long as nothing goes on between you two!" Falcon teased with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Thanks" Raven said dead serious.

(That night)

"So Robin, what movie are we going to watch?"

"I was thinking Hide and seek?"

"Sure. Why this one? Why not Dawn of the dead?"

"You'll see," He answered. About 10 mins into the movie, Raven was grabbing onto Robin's cape, she was so scared. (A/N: I did this once to my best guy friend watching jeeper's creepers.) At the end credits, Raven finally fell asleep in Robin's arms. Ok so she dose like me. He carried her to her room. Luckily Falcon was up on the roof. Little did Raven know what he was doing up there. Robin laid Raven on her bed, and kissed her on the lips and whispered

"Good night my beautiful Raven," As soon as Robin was in his room Falcon was entering Raven's.

"Raven! Raven wake up!"

"M, what?"

"Why don't you introduce me to any of your friends?"

"Because, Falcon, things have changed and they don't know me like you knew me. And they are a team of superheroes! I don't think you guy will get along," Raven said in a dreamy voice. She rolled over and fell asleep.

"Ok Raven, what ever you say,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok so there's ur first chapter

l8ter


	2. Jelousy

Thank you that one person that reviewed. Just in case you're wondering I am a girl. I have Hide and seek now so i no what happens, sorry if i spoil it. Anyways on with the show. 

Disclaimer: Um... I don't own the Teen titans... Yet

Jealousy

* * *

Raven was the first up that morning so she went to make some tea. She was careful not wake Falcon.

Just as her water her water started to boil Robin walked in.

I swear he walks in every time my water boils!

"Morning," Robin said hoping to start a convo. " That movie was scary wasn't it?"

"Ya but I missed the end part, what happened," She asked poring her. (A/N: I haven't really seen this movie so I don't know the ending)

"Charlie was Emily's dad and he was shot, by the girl in the beginning," Raven nodded, "Do you want to do something tonight," He asked. She is so going to say no I was lucky last time.

"I'll think about it," Raven replied. She grabbed a banana and went to her room. Falcon was still sleeping. She placed the banana on her bed side table and grabbed the chance to meditate. When she reached the roof Robin was already up there.

"If you want to be alone I will leave," Robin told her. She had been the very person he had been thinking about.

"NO, I have to tell you something," She stared into the masked eyes. "We can't be more than just friends Robin,"

"Robin's heart sank. "Why?"

"Because I have a boyfriend" Robin masked eyes widened. "He is in my room, right now," She continued. Robin didn't know what to say or do.

"I have something to tell you too," He said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close and, and, and, and, and, and, (Your going to get mad) and, and, and, kissed her. She tried to pull away, but he held her tightly. Then she closed her eyes and let her kiss him. When the kiss ended she reached up and pulled off his mask. His beautiful green eyes sparkled. She also noticed that nothing blew up. That's wired.

"Your... Your eyes are so... dazzling. Why don't you leave it off?" She asked.

"Because it's part of me," He said.

"I have to go," She turned away.

"Raven wait,"

"I am so sorry Robin," And she was gone.

(In Raven's room)

"Morning sleepy head," She did her best and tried to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Morning," He said leaned in for a kiss. "Where have you been?"

"Around," She leaned in for a better kiss but the window shattered .

(With Robin)

GO AFTER HER! Robin's conscience told him. Then he finally decided to go after her. In no time he found him self in front of her door. He pressed the green button.

Surprisingly it wasn't locked. But Robin wished it had been, because it revealed Raven kissing a guy with dirty blond hair, and dark green-bluish eyes.

* * *

I leave it at that. What is this about Robin and Falcon's eyes being alike? What will Robin do? You will find out in good time.

Until next time on Charmed... Just kidding

Peace out... Abu


	3. I love you

Hey every one. Thanks for all the 4 people who reviewed people if read this story u have to review, even if u don't like it

Disclaimer: I own an electric guitar and a stereo but I don't own TT.

"Robin what are you doing in my room" Her words reached out and slapped Robin across the face. He tried to hold back tears. But they came shimmering down from his mask. It was the first time he had cried since his parents dyed. He ran to his room, bumping into Starfire on the way.

"Robin" Her face turned serious "What is hurting you"

"Nothing" He said running to his door.

(Back with Raven)

"You said nothing went on with you two," Falcon stared at the Raven he once loved.

"It happened so fast. We were going on a date last night and then you showed up"

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

"Maybe it is," Raven yelled as she left the room to find Robin. She found him in his room crying.

"Robin, I...I..."

"Leave me alone," Robin screamed.

"Robin, listen to me. I love you."

"You do?" He looked up at her now tear stained eyes.

"I didn't think I did until you kissed me."

"What about that guy?"

"I don't know about that guy. I think he is insane," Falcon said entering the room and grabbing Raven and leaving again.

"RAVEN" Robin screamed. He couldn't move.

Their u go. I love this chapter because it reminds me of my life. Anyway want me to continue review

Later days

Abu


	4. A Single Tear

I Hey guys, I'm back. I a little tired so sorry for any writing mistakes. Here we go. Oh and if any ideas on were I should go with either this or Breakaway please, I'm open.

Disclaimer: You know the drill

A dead Raven

A single tear

* * *

As Robin reached the elevator his mind was racing and his heart was pounding. What will he do to her? What if he kills her?

No don't think like that. He won't kill her, not if he loves her.

IF, he loves her.

"Come on, come on," came his thoughts out loud. He was now rising up, coming closer to the roof.

(With Rae)

"We'll just wait till bird boy gets up here, then we'll have some fun," Falcon told Raven. He had her up in the air with a dark energy rapped around her. He had similar powers to Raven. She couldn't understand it, her father had given her powers to her, how did Falcon get them? And why couldn't she get free? She couldn't even use her powers to read his mind!

"Who are you calling bird boy?" Raven replied.

"Watch it, Missy. One wrong move and it can get either you or Robin killed. You know, I'd hate to hurt such a beautiful girl, but I have no problem to hurt the guy that stole my girl."

"I was never 'your' girl," said Raven, watching the elevator. She had been his girlfriend, not his girl.

(With Robin)

As he reached the roof, the first thing he saw was: Raven up in the air, with something black rapped around her waist. It looked like her power.

Did he take her power or something?

"Robin watch out," he heard Raven scream. It was too late. The dagger Falcon was holding went strait through his arm. He let out a gasp.

"You think that hurt? Well that's nothing compared to what going to happen," Falcon told Robin.

"The only reason I let out that gasp, was because you caught me by surprise," said Robin, switching into his fight mode. He pulled a Birdrang out of his belt, and threw it. Falcon caught it between his two fingers. Robin let out another gasp. It wasn't that he was surprised Falcon caught it. It was that: he caught it just like Slade.

Suddenly his Birdrang came flying back at him. He dodged it easily but then another one came at him. It slit is wrist.

"How did you do that?" Robin threw his teeth. Robin reached down for another birdrang, but they were all gone.

Then it hit Raven like a ton of bricks! He didn't have the same powers has Raven, he had stole her powers. Just like he had taken all of Robins birdrangs.

"Sasoosa via coloso," Falcon chanted. Robin looked at the sky wondering what he did but he soon found out. Raven's black aura disappeared. She fell about five feet. Falcon said the words again, and something pushed Raven (now standing) over to him.

Robin suddenly realized: the Birdarang. Falcon grabbed Raven by the neck with the birdarang closing in.

"I don't wanna hurt her, but I will if I have to. Now what I want is for you to leave her alone, so I can have her," Falcon said, pushing the deal out on the table. (N/A: There is no table if you get what I mean, it just a saying. for you peeps who don't understand: He making a deal with Robin. for those who under stood sorry for wasting you time)

"Don't hurt her even if I refuse," Robin said, pushing the deal right back to where it came from.

"Don't make me do it!"

"I'm not making you do anything," Robin said. Numskull!

"Fine then," First Falcon cut Raven's throat, then stabbed her heart. Robin and Raven both screamed.

"NO, RAVEN," Robin ran to her side. What go him thought is that Falcon, Raven so called lover, was standing there laughing. "Raven no please don't die!"

"I...I...I can't breathe" She lay there in a puddle of blood.

"Hang on, please," Robin asked her.

"Oh, I'm not done with her yet," Falcon said, picked her up again and dropped her off the side off Titans tower. Robin jumped after her. Thankful he caught her in time, and shot a grappling hook. It grabbed the side of the roof. He pulled himself and Raven back up the side to find Falcon laughing his head off.

"You think this is funny. You almost killed her!" Robin screeched.

Suddenly Robin noticed Falcon wasn't laughing, he was crying and shaking violently.

"Raven what have done," Falcon whispered as he crawled to her side. Robin aloud him to have his moment. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have come. I'm so sorry." He turned to Robin. " If she asks, tell her I love her but she needs to be with you."

Falcon turned back to Raven. "I love you"

A single tear fell from his face onto Raven's heart.

"You take care of her," Falcon turns and disappeared into thin air. If you listened hard you would hear him say: I love you my beautiful broken demon.

Robin fell to the ground. His hand fell into Raven's.

* * *

Well here it is. Sorry I was so bad to Raven. There will be more chapters to come if you think it over. Anyway

Me outy


	5. Connected By Bloood

When Robin woke up, he was in the infirmary with Raven in the bed beside him. She was hooked up to a lot of machines; Cyborg was hooking her up to even more. Her heart monitor was beeping softly.

"What are her injuries?" Robin asked.

"Oh Robin, your up!" Cyborg said looking up from what he was doing.

"Yes I'm up. What wrong with her?" he asked again.

"Oh Robin, her injuries are really bad. When we found you guys, she had almost died because of blood loss, not to mention leg. Did she fall?" Cyborg asked, looking kind of worried.

"Yeah, she did. Why?"

"Because she broke her leg,"

"Will she be ok?" Robin asked. If anything happened to her, something bad would happen to Falcon, were ever he was.

"Yeah, but it will take a while, and it will cost a lot," Cyborg replied, still looking worried.

"What do you mean," Robin asked getting out of bed.

"The blood transfer. She has a rare blood type, and guess who has the same type," Cyborg said looking strait at Robin. Robin's masked eyes grew wide.

"Me!" he asked.

"Exactly. That's why she's hooked up to these machines. We were waiting for you to wake up,"

"How long have I been unconscious for?" Robin asked, now looking at Raven peaceful face.

"2 weeks Robin. 2 weeks of wondering if you guys would wake up," Cyborg said also looking at Raven. "But Robin, there is a chance that Raven might not wake up."

"What do you mean? You said she'd be ok!" said Robin snapping out of the stair he had on Raven. He now started to stair at Cyborg.

"I said she'd be ok with the blood thing. But Robin, Ravens in a coma."

Cyborg met Robin's eyes. It was the first time Cyborg had seen Robin cry.

Silent tears ran down his cheak.

"Robin, if you give her the blood, it might just give her the strength she needs to get through this. It will be costly but it will be worth it."

"Yeah. When can we do it?" Robin asked.

"When ever your ready," Cyborg replied.

"Right now." Just as soon as Cyborg went to call the Jump City hospital, Raven heart monitor stopped beeping.

"Cyborg, that's not suppose to do that right?"

"No Robin it's not. Screw the hospital! We'll have to do the transfer by hand. Robin I hope you like needles!"

"Cyborg, are you sure this is going to work?" Robin asked. He hated needles.

"I can't say Robin, but is worth a shot. Give me your arm," Cyborg took Robin's arm and put the needle in. pulled out the blood. Then took Raven's arm and found her vein, put the needle in. while Cyborg did this, Robin never took his eyes off the monitor.

Well there you go guys. What will happen?

Raven dies

Robin saves Raven

Raven wakes up but the blood transfer gives her a deadly disease

Review and tell me what you want. I will not go on until I get at least 5 reviews.

L8ter…………… Abu


	6. Dreams

Well, well. I got more then 5 reviews. You guys say that u want Robin to save Raven? Well I guess I should. But no Promises. Sorry about the last chapter it might have been very fast. I'll try to slow things up.

* * *

Cyborge stuck the needle into Raven's arm. Slowly pushing Robin's blood into her body. At that moment Starfire and Best Boy walked in. 

"Friend Robin! You have awoken from slumber! How are you feeling?" Star asked ignoring that fact that Best Boy touched her shoulder and whispered, "Star, be quiet,"

"Hey Star. I'm feeling much better now, thank-you," replied Robin. Beast Boy tip toed over to Robin's bed and crouched beside it.

"Star is very mad at Raven," Best boy said in a whisper. Starfire had left the room to 'fetch the food of eating' for Robin. " She thinks Raven caused you to lose... whoa. I'm sorry. We have been talking to so many doctors I've learnt to talk properly. Lets try this again. Starfire thinks its Raven's fault, that you were unconscious for so long."

"What? Raven is more hurt than I am! How could she be mad at Raven?" exclaimed Robin. Before Beast Boy had the chance to answer Starfire walked in.

"Robin I've found some of your favorite kind of pizza in the fridge. I hope you enjoy it," She placed the tray on the night table beside Robin's bed. She grabbed a chair and sat beside him to watch him eat. Beast boy became a rat so he could slip underneath the beds to see what Cyborge was doing. He was still watching Raven.

"She is truly beautiful isn't she?" Beast Boy said not realizing that he had said it aloud.

"Beast Boy? You and Raven?" asked Cyborge confused.

"No, I meant that Robin is lucky," recovered Beast Boy. " Should I tell Robin that Star is deeply in love with him?"

"Do what you want, man , but don't get messed up in there business," Cyborge said picking up the needle and walking towards Robin. Beast Boy just looked at Raven. He listened to Cyborge tell Robin that it was time for another blood transfusion. Cy stuck the needle in and pulled out more blood.

(Robin's P.O.V)

Cy took more blood out of Robin's arm.

_If this doesn't work, I will never ever forgive Falcon._

**_He won't care if you don't forgive him. You and Raven will never see him again._**

Suddenly Raven's heart monitor started to beep really fast.

"It's not supposed to do that right?" asked Robin looking at Raven face, "and she isn't supposed to do that?"

Cyborge looked at Beast Boy.

"I didn't do anything," exclaimed. He looked so innocent. He had his hands up in the air.

"I know you didn't do any thing it was just fun to give that look," replied Cy. Starfire remanded seated.

_Whoa, she really doesn't like Raven!_

"Star, why don't you go see if Raven is all right?" Robin asked. Star just looked into Robin's mask.

"Why don't you remove your mask Robin? I bet your eyes are beautiful," said Star. She reached in to take of him mask but instead she...

* * *

( Raven's dream) 

_Robin had defeated the last robot. He raced over to Starfire and kissed her passionately. Raven stood there watching. _

_"Robin, I..." _

_"I lied. I hate you Raven you almost had me killed," he snapped his fingers and they now they were standing on a rooftop. "I not sorry Raven," he said and pushed her off the roof. _

_"Robin..." her voice tailed off as she fell. _

_"I am so glad you got rid of her," Raven heard Starfire tell Robin._

_

* * *

She snapped out of her dream. Her heart was racing. It was then that she noticed that only two titans were standing around. She looked at Robin. _

HE WAS KISSING STARFIRE

"No," said Raven under her breath.

"What..." but before Beast Boy could get an answer, she was gone.  
"No Raven!" said Robin, finally pushing off Star.

* * *

What happens?  
You will find out in good time 


	7. Broken

Hey guys, I cant stop writing so you might get more chapter really quick. I just have to say that I went to see good charlotte. If they ever come to were you live GO SEE THEM! 

Don't own teen titans or the Broken by Seether and Amy Lee

A dead Raven

Broken:

* * *

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh **__**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

Raven transported just out of the infirmary. She could only go that far due to her being weak. She ran the rest of the way to her room. Once she was in she locked the door and threw her self on her bed. She soon found herself in nevermore.

Intelligence: we should have never kissed him you know.

Raven: I want to still like him, but I want to never talk to him again.

Intelligence: we have to talk to him, he is our leader...

Hatred: we can still hate him.

Raven: but I don't want to hate him

Hatred: HATRED WILL RULE!

: no you won't, so calm your self.

Raven and Hatred: who are you?

Intelligence: you will...

: find out for your self Raven.

Suddenly Raven fell to the floor or nevermore. All her emotions looked down at her and disappeared. Raven vision went blank, but before she was completely gone she heard a knock and answered quietly.

* * *

_**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well **_

Robin looked at star and then at the empty bed, witch was occupied seconds ago by Raven, and then looked at BB and Cy, and then all over again until BB asked: DUDE WHAT IN HELL WERE YOU THINKING?

"I gave him the "kiss of love"," said Starfire very proudly.

"Why Star?" asked Robin. He was now staring after the doors of witch his love had left threw. (A/N: Ha he still thinks he's loved)

"What you didn't enjoy it?" she asked. Now she was on her feet with the chair on its side, " You enjoyed it when you gave Raven it!" she said and with that she turned on her heel and left.

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

"YOU KISSED HER! GOD ROBIN YOU CAN JUST PICK ANY GIRL IN THE UNIVERSE IF YOU WANTED TO!" and with that, Beast boy stormed out just like Star.

"What did I do?" asked Robin. "I only kissed Raven. Star kissed me," he said pointing at himself.

"BB likes Raven, Robin. He is really jealous," he picked up Stars chair and sat on it. " I mean look at it BB's way: you are always wanted by girls, when the team sings autographs, and now you have the only two girls on the team,"

"Hey! I only have Raven. I and I don't think I have her anymore," he said looking down.

_**You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore**_

* * *

(Some were dark and creepy like Billies pictures)

"You failed me Falcon. I do not accept failure (A/N: bet you know who that is)"

"I'm sorry master, she is my ex-girlfriend. I couldn't kill her. I know Trigon needs you to become his portal, but I just..."

"I don't want to hear the excuses Falcon! I will give you another chance, since I have no other slave to do _my_ dirty work," Slade said, with hands in front of his face with his fingers just touching each other.

**_The worst is over now and we can breathe again I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_**

"What about bird boy? Isn't he close to..."

He was interrupted by Slade slamming he fist on the arm rest. "DO NOT talk of Robin. He is one of my failures,"

"Sorry sir,"

* * *

_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Beast boy walked to Raven's room, and knocked on the door. He heard a fait 'what' so he tired to open the door.

"Raven let me in... please," he asked, but there was no answer, so he asked again, but louder.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

"Raven it's really me, Beast boy. Are you in there?" still no answer. He couldn't turn into a mouse, because Raven had learned to BB proof her room. He didn't know what to do.  
_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

He ran back to the infirmary, then stopped before he went in.

_I can fly, duh!_

He ran to his room (witch was right above Raven's). He tried to open the window, but it wouldn't move. So he flew to the open infirmary window and jumped in.

"Raven,"

"What?" asked Robin first.

"She... She's..." said BB trying to catch his breath.

"Take it easy BB. Calm down," Said Cy, rushing to his side, "Here have some water."

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

"Raven, she's in her room. The first time I knocked she answered very faintly. Then I knocked again because it was locked. But the second time she didn't answer, and I can't get into her room to see if she is alright,"

"She probably doesn't want to see anyone," said Robin lying back down.

"Even if she was hurt, you wouldn't care," said BB and he left to see if he could get in another way.

"I sorry Robin, but I have to agree with BB on this," he said and rushed after BB.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

* * *

Slade had watched the whole thing and he knew what he should do. (A/N: he has tiny cameras every were in titans tower so he knows what's happening)

"Falcon, you will teleport into Raven's room, and bring her to an abandon ware house, leave a note saying to Robin, well here I will write it:

_Robin,_

_if you want to see your Raven come to the old ware houses. I will be looking forward to seeing you again_

"Now leave this in her room, now go!"

"Yes master," said Falcon, he reached for the note, but Slade snatched back.

"Do not fail me again,"

"Yes," and with that both Slade and Falcon slide into the darkness, oppossite directions.

* * *

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Once BB and Cy reached Raven's room, Cy asked rather loudly: Rae, are you in there?

No answer

_**You've gone away**_

"See I told you!"

"Go get Robin! He should be able to get out of bed," BB rushed off to get Robin while Cy kept pounding on Raven's door.

**_You don't feel me here anymore..._**

* * *

So I leave you here. I hope you liked it. If you guys want me to write a second one, hey that's fine with me cause that means you guys liked it, right?

I had to put Broken on here because Seether and Amy Lee are like the best in Rock, but that's my opinion.

So I will catch you guys later,

Abu


	8. Stole

OMG I can't believe that I have 41 reviews! Im so excited, I mean, its not a 100 witch I'd love to get 100 but 35 is still good. Im sorry if the chapters are too short, I tried to make them longer but I can't sorry. 

Im surprised I haven't got many flames yet, it makes me happy PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY :)

PLEASE TAKE NOTE: the bold italic is for the person's conscience and Italic is what the person is thinking.  
ok here we go:

* * *

(Before Raven BB leaves to find Robin)

Falcon was having second thoughts about the whole Raven thing, but he remembered Slade, and what he would do if he failed again. He would do it, and this time he would have no regrets.

_**She left you remember?**_

_I do, but I loved her._

_**That's it, you LOVED her. Pass tense, you don't love her anymore. What's the problem?**_

_Nothing._

Falcon flew to the tower.

_'She is weak so this should be easy,'_ Slade hissed in Falcon's ear.

"I know, I weakened her remember?" Falcon hissed back.

_'Don't hiss at me,'_ ordered Slade.

"Don't hiss at me!" said Falcon.

_'I don't take orders from failures,'_ Slade hissed back.

The fly was quiet the rest of the way. Falcon went back to fighting about weather he should kill Raven.

* * *

Beast boy ran to get Robin. He was so scared of what they would see when they opened the door.

While he was running, Beast boy looked at the bare walls of titans tower. He thought about things in the future. If Raven died, the titans would become quiet.

_Well we would become like that if any of us died._

_**But it would be different because Raven is the glue that holds this team together, she is so calm.**_

_And it would kill Robin, I mean he loves her._

_**It would kill you too. You like her too.**_

He reached the infirmary.

"Robin, Raven's door still won't open, and Raven won't open door, even for Cyborg, please help us"

"Really," said Robin sitting up, "did you make her mad"

"Yes I did I KISSED STAR, shes mad but not at me!" BB replied, shocked. How could Robin do that? "Are you coming or not"

"I'll be right there,"

* * *

Cyborg didn't watch Beast boy run off to find Robin, he kept trying to get in. He would bang on the door and yell her name. He didn't want to blast the door, incase she was just sleeping.

_But she should have woken up. I mean we were really loud!_

**_Maybe she just wears ear plugs?_**

_Yeah maybe._

_  
_Cyborg just kept pounding on the door. But then he heard glass breaking in her room like her window breaking.

* * *

Starfire was in her room lying with her head hanging over the side.

_How could friend Robin do this to me. He did not enjoy his kiss of love like Raven said he would! She is a liar and a stealer of boys_. (A/N: notice that Star didn't call Raven a friend.)

_**She is the love in friend Robin's eyes, maybe you should be friends with Raven, and then go for Robin?**_

_Yes that would work but I will not tell anyone!_

_**That would screw everything up. That kiss was good wasn't it?**_

_Yes it was! Friend Robin is a very good kisser, and he has rock hard ab's, I believe its called?_  
**_Yes that what they are called. He should, I mean he is a super hero_**

_Yes he is. He's the super hero of my dreams_

**Stop with the nasty thoughts!**

_Ok._

Star snapped out of her thoughts. She heard BB knocking on Raven's door. It was very loud. She wondered what was going on, but then she remember it was Raven.

_Robin will tell me anyway._

* * *

(Present time)  
Robin was weak to get up, but it was nothing he couldn't get over. He stood up and fallowed BB to Raven's room the whole time he was thinking one thing: Is she OK?

BB was wondering:

_How can Robin be so arrogant? Why is he always like that. If he loves her why doesn't he show it? I mean if she loved me I would show her!_

_**Robin doesn't truly know how to love. He lost his parents and I don't think batman showed him how to love. He isn't a very loving person.**_

_I know but... but he could ask._

_He's had no time to ask_

BB found him self staring at Robin, and he noticed.

"Anything wrong," asked Robin.

"Hun? Oh no, nothing's wrong, sorry"

"Beast boy, I know you have feelings for Raven but..." he was cut off, because they had reached Raven's room. The door was knocked down, with holes in it. If Robin and BB thought the door was bad, nothing compared to what they would see next.

Raven's room looked like a cyclone had gone threw it. Books were scattered on the floor, blankets were all pulled off Raven's bed, glass was all over the place and Cyborg was standing by the window.

"I...I.. tried, but he was too strong," said Cy out of breath. He looked beat up. His metal was no longer shiny, he had a couple busses on his face, and one of his arms had come off.

"Cy, what happened? Where is Raven?" BB asked.

"He took her, Falcon, he took her. I tried to stop him. I heard him crash threw the window,"

* * *

(When Cy here's the crash)

_"You idiot! The titans will here you,"_ Slade yelled into the ear piece.

"I'm sorry sir, but there was no way in,"

_"Get the girl, and leave the note,"_ Slade hissed.Falcon climbed into the room, cutting his fingers on the broken glass, placed the note on the bedside table. He leaned over to pick her up, when loud crashes started on the door.

"Hurry the idiot titans are here to save their Goth. girl"

Cyborg finally got down the door. Falcon made a dash for the window, with Raven and half her sheets in his arms. Cy grabbed his legs and pulled him back. While this happened, Falcon let go of Raven, so she was now half hanging out of the window.

"What are you doing! Trying to kill her?" Cyborg yelled.

No response.

"Cause you are doing a good job! She half dead"

_"Falcon, pull off the idiot's arm"_

Falcon did just that. (A/N: don't ask how, I have no idea) he threw it into the book case, and then threw a smoke bomb, and jumped out the window, grabbing Raven.

_"That was too close!"_ and not another word was said until they met.

* * *

"So he just grabbed her and jumped out the window?" Robin asked.

"But he left a note?" Beast boy asked Cyborg. They were just sitting on th floor talking about what happened.

"Are you going to read the note?" asked Cyborg.

"Who's is it?" asked Robin. BB and Cy just looked at Robin. Robin took the hint. He got up and picked up the letter.

_Robin,_

_If you want to see your Raven come to the old ware houses. I will be looking forward to seeing you again _

"Slade," Robin said under his breath.

"What? We kill him, he fell into the lava," BB exclaimed. BB could not forget, Terra. "Terra did not die for nothing!"

"I'm sorry BB, but she did, and know he's got Raven!" Robin said realizing what was happening. "I have to go get her"

"Get who friend Robin?" Star was standing in the door way.

"Raven is in trouble, and I have to go get her, I should be back by tomorrow, Cy, you are I charge while I'm gone," Robin walked rather quickly. He was half way out of the tower when Star caught up to him.

"Friend Robin , I don't want you to danger oneself just for that Goth girl, that nobody likes," Star said.

"That's not true Star, I love her," Robin said and he turned to leave.

"But I love you Robin. Friend Beast boy loves Raven. Every one is winning!" Star said gabbing his hand.

"No Star not every one wins. I have to go," Robin got on his motorcycle and sped off to Raven. Star fell to her knees and started to cry. Every thing was going wrong.

(At the ware hose)

"Good job Falcon. This time I am very pleased to see that you didn't fail me. Now, bird boy should be here soon. Put her in he cage, and wait"

"Yes master," Falcon dragged Raven over to the empty cage. It was so small, so it was hard to put her in. Her cape and leotard ripped In the process. "I am so sorry about this Raven, but I have a master now, I sure you'll understand"

He took out the keys and locked the lock.

"Falcon. No," Raven mumbled.

"I'm sorry Raven," he switched off the light that was hanging over the cage, and he left Raven in the dark, cold and alone.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. I think it's pretty long but if it's not sorry.  
Piece out :) )  
Abu 


	9. Hidden

Ok I want to finish this story so I can write another one so, here's a new chapter:

A dead Raven

"_I'm sorry Raven," he switched off the light that was hanging over the cage, and he left Raven in the dark, hurt, cold and alone._

(Raven's P.O.V)

I could hear him tell me that I should understand what he is doing. But he's is working for Slade; he should understand why I can't understand. I tired to tell him that but all that came out was: 'Falcon, no!'

_I heard him say something then leave and then it became darker. I like the dark but I couldn't do anything! I wonder if Robin even cares if I'm gone? I need to meditate._

(Normal)

Raven entered nevermore once again. As she called upon her emotions, she could feel her self getting weaker, and due to weakness only a few emotions could make it. Paranoia, in her dark red cloak, clam in her peach cloak, intelligence in her yellow cloak, hatred in her red cloak, strength in her green cloak, and weakness in her black cloak, all formed a circle around her. Raven in her purple cloak stood in the centre.

_Paranoia: he doesn't care! Why would he? He kissed Starfire!_

_Calm: calm down, stop being so paranoid!_

_Intelligence: he did kiss Star though._

_Raven: but I still love him._

_Hatred: so he doesn't love you, hate him!_

_Raven: no I won't hate him!_

_Strength: um... guys weakness is taking over..._

_Weakness: you don't have very long to talk_.

_Raven: what do we do?_

_Intelligence: this time I don't know_

_weakness: sorry guys..._

And every thing went black.

Falcon joined Slade in the surveillance room.

"What is she doing?" asked Falcon.

"Mediating,"

"She not trying to escape is she?"

"She's too weak,"

"But when she gets stronger won't she?"

"She know's better then that. She know's she can't get away,"

"But sir, she can teleport anywhere, even back to Azerath,"

"She can't got back to Azerath, not with out the proper incantation, witch is back at the titans tower. You should know that,"

"She can teleport back to the titans tower,"

"She is too weak, and I do believe we have Robin coming to save her, so she won't want to go any where,"

"She doesn't know he is coming,"

"That's why I want you to tell her,"

"Yes master. How long do you think she will be out for?"

"A couple hours. But it will take Robin that long to find this place. Now go, leave note telling her that Robin is coming for her,"

Starfire just sat there holding back tears, as she watched Robin speed off into the night. It started to rain but she barley noticed. Beast boy ran to her.

"Star come in, or your going to get sick,"

"Oh friend Beast boy, why dose friend Robin like Raven more then me? What is to like about her? She is so dark and cold, and she gets of the temper very easily, and I do not!" she asked getting up, with the help of beast boy. When he didn't answer her questions, so she continued. "Why dose she always get what she wants! She gets every thing and it's not far,"

BB led Star into the tower and onto the u-couch. She started to let her tears run down her cheeks

"Shh, Star, it's ok. Robin will be back soon,"

"Yes but with_ her_!" she couldn't help it. She burst into tears. They swallowed up her face and her eyes became red. Bb ran to get some tissues. When he got back she was in the worst state he had ever seen.

Her eyes were red, puffy and blood shot. Her hair was all frizzy. Her face was stained with tears. Bb thought: how long was I gone for?

"Here," he said handing her the tissues. "Star, I think you should go have a bath, with lit candles, and those bath salt thingys."

"Yes that sounds most pleasing, I think I'm going to take the bath of witch you speak of," she said still talking to herself as she got up and walked away. Beast boy sighed to himself. _This is a real mess!_

As Robin sped towards the ware houses he tried to think strait; but for him that was impossible. A thousand and one thoughts ran threw his head a day. Now, knowing that Star and Raven loved him, that BB loved Raven, that he loved Raven, that Raven was in danger, and that Slade was back; made it ten times harder to think.

He still had the note clenched in his hand. It started to pore rain. Now he had the weather on his mind two!

He passed all the shops and restaurants. He passed the titans favourite pizza place, and then Stars favourite shop. All the people with out umbellus were running to get out of the rain.

As Robin went farther out of jump city, the people and cars became fewer.

He started to think about why he had left Star. And about where Raven was, and how Slade came back.

It was deserted now.

But all those thoughts stoped as he got to the ware house. It flashed lightning. And rain came down harder.

_Now where do I go?_

Another flash of lightning, and Robin caught sight of a Slade bot running into ware house 8.

_How ironic. I bet Slade planed this._

Robin chased the bot into the ware house. The ran through a door at the end of the ware house. Robin stopped for a minute and watched the bot run down the stairs, witch led into darkness.

_Is this a trap?_

Slade watched as Robin chased the bot through the ware house an then to the door witch led to were Slade was hiding. He watched Robin look down the stairs unsure if he should fallow.

"Go my boy, go; if you want to save your precious Raven," Slade thought aloud for no one to hear. And as if he heard Slade, Robin ran down the steps, fallowing the bot.

"Good boy,"

Star turned on the tap to her bath. It slowly filled with hot water. She lit a few candles, and poured salts and bubble bath in. She then ran to her door and locked it, layed fresh Pj's on her bed. She pulled out two clean towels, and ran back into her bath room and locked that door too. She layed her towels on the sink counter.

She turned off the water and slid in.

"Ahh, friend Beast boy was right, this dose please me," it was so pleasing that she fell asleep.

BB was glad Star was occupied. He walked to Cyborg's room and knocked on the door.

"What's up BB?"

"Not much, just wanted to ask you if you want to play games station?"

"Yeah, where is Star?"

"She's in her room, taking a bath,"

"All right, witch game?"

Robin ran down the stair's after the bot. He didn't know if it was a trap, and he didn't care. He just wanted to find Raven. It seemed like forever, but finally he came to a door. He opened it, and he gasped at what he saw.

A hall way full of doors. It was ver different then Slade's old hang out,

Then a familiar voice rang threw all the halls.

_Robin, Long time no see. I see you have come for your little Raven. Well fall your good friend Falcon to her room._

"Falcon!" just as Robin said his name he appeared and started to run away, knowing that Robin would run after him. Robin ran after him (A/N: duh!).

After a few minutes of running, Falcon stopped and said: "Sorry Robin, she is in there," he said and he disappeared.

Beast Boy and Cyborg where locked in a ferrous game of racers, and Star was still in her bath, so the tower seemed empty. You would think that they hear if anyone made nosie, but they didn't. So when Falcon entered the tower, nobody new.

We I think that was a long chap. again. NOW I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW NOW! Im aiming to get 100! Lol

l8r

Abu


	10. Spells and Slade

I have half and 1 review of what I want! I can not believe it! I love you guys so much! I mean way to make me happy :)

so here's a new chapter:

* * *

Recap: _Beast Boy and Cyborg where locked in a ferrous game of racers, and Star was still in her bath, so the tower seemed empty. You would think that they hear if anyone made nosie, but they didn't. So when Falcon entered the tower, nobody new._ _Not even the sensors.

* * *

_

Robin stared at the door, in witch Falcon had disappeared in front of. Wishing it wasn't a lie, a trap, or a waste of precious time.

_If it's a trap, then I'd be walking right into Slade's hands!_

_**And if it's not a trap then Raven is in that very room, suffering!**_

_Yes but..._

_**Just go!**_

Robin reached slowly for the handle. His hands, knees, and lets just say his whole body, were shaking. He touched the knob, but pulled back fast.

_**There was no shock, Robin! **_

_I know, but still._

_**Just open the door!**_

_All right!_

Robin grabbed the knob, closing his eyes. He turned it slowly, soaking up any drama there was left. He heard a click, telling him that the door was ready to open. He pushed it open. It revealed a light, hung over a cage. Robin couldn't tell if the room had a security camera, or if the room was big or not, because it was so dark. He squinted at the cage. There was a lump of rags with arms, legs and a head sticking out. Without thinking, he yelled: "Raven!"

The lump didn't move. He ran across to the cage. He shook it violently, like monkeys do at the zoo.

"Raven! Raven wake up!" he said as he stoped shaking the cage and slide to the floor, making the his hand hot from the friction. he started to plea, "Raven please wake up, please. Please wake up!"

The lump still didn't move. It was becoming helpless. Robin knew that yelling at an unconscious person, would not wake them up. But he had to try.

"Raven please, wake up!"

* * *

Slade saw Robin burst into the room witch held Raven. He chuckled when Robin would yell at Raven to wake up.

"You stupid boy. She wont wake up, no matter how loud you yell," he said as he looked at his monitor. "Ah, Falcon. You have finally decided to go soft have you? No matter," he pressed a button on the keyboard. One of his Slade bots came forward. "Go find Falcon,"

The Slade bot backed off, back into the dark and was gone.

"Now Falcon, you know that I do _not_ accept failure,"

* * *

Falcon sat on Raven's bed. He had been thinking deeply for the last three days, when all this started. Like Robin's head, he had a million and 1 questions.

He got up and walked around Raven's room when something caught his eye. It was a picture of the whole team. Cyborg stood the tallest and in the middle. Beast boy stood on one side of him, almost leaning on him. Starfire stood on the other side of Cyborg frowning. Falcon could see why. Robin was standing beside her, with his arm around _Raven._

Falcon kept looking around the room. He passed all the pictures, all the dark items, and he came to her spell books. He ran a finger over then, muttering the titles under his breath. He stoped at a book called Raven's spells. He opened the book and read: 'If your reading this, it probably me, or an intruder... if I find that anyone has done something to this book I will kill you.' Falcon knew why she was so harsh: it was her own spell book; spells that would bring total chaos.

He looked up the spell he had in mind. Sure enough it was there. He started to pace around the room reading it aloud. After the second time he read it, the ground trembled and a few of Raven's dark objects fell with a loud crash.

* * *

"Come on Cyborg, stop being a poor sport! I won fair and square!" Beast boy said. He had won by standing in front of the big screen.

"If 'fair and square' means cheating, then yes you did win fair and square!" Cyborg said reaching into the fridge. He wasn't going play anymore, just to tick BB off; and it was working.

"Oh come on! You do it too, and I don't get mad!" he said.

"Yeah but..."

He was interrupted by the ceiling. It was shaking. Then there where loud crashes.

"Raven!" both BB and cy yelled at the same time and they took off for her room.

* * *

Starfire had been in the bath for about an hour when it happened. The ceiling started to shake and things started to fall. She let out a scream as a big chunk of the ceiling fell on her. The water slowly turned red. She tried to get up but it didn't work. She slowly lost conscious. She sunk into the water.

* * *

Robin was sitting beside the cage when Slade entered.

"So Robin, you have some to save your girl friend?" he flicked something on the wall. About a hundred lights lit up. Now Robin could see that the room was really big. The rock wall reached up as far as the eye could see.

"No," Robin muttered.

"Robin, did you really think I would make it easy for you? You seem to forget who your up against,"

"Of course I haven't forgot who I'm up against. Who could forget the evilest person in the world?" Spat Robin. Robin went to punch Slade bout he caught it and bent his arm back.

"You really think so Robin?"

"Who keeps people in a cage? Who haunts people until the person kills them selves?" Robin said looking down at the ground, trying not to think about the pain.

"You must remember Robin, your just..."

"Like me! I am _not_ just like you," and with that Robin broke out of Slade's hold.

"You're a fool Robin! You could have so much power, but instead you choose to save your little girlfriend!"

"At lease I have friends!" Robin threw him self at Slade, only to be hit to the ground.

"Friends that get caught and leak information. Friends who would die for the sake of another friend, only for that friends to be killed shortly after? Friends are useless!" Slade said.

"They are not useless!" Robin yelled up at Slade. Slade bent down to Robin.

"If you w ere not friends with Raven, _Robin,_ you would not be here!" Slade said dragging Robin over to the cage. "Look at her Robin!" he held robin's face up to look at Raven. "It's because of _you_ Robin, that she is like this. _You_!"

"NO!" Robin cried, and stood up and let a blow at Slade. Slade backed up a few feet.

"Every thing is like a puzzle, and I have just found the last piece to mine," and with that Slade let out a heavy blow to Robin's face. Robin fell backwards into the cage. He looked back at Raven. She was just lying there. Robin looked over her beat up body, and just looking at her gave him strength. He pulled back his fist and let it go forward, locking his fist and Slade's face. Slade backed up slowly as Robin ran to him, lunged in the air and kicked him several times. At the last shot Slade grabbed one of his two feet and swung him into one of the rock walls.

"Ahh," Robin cried as he fell to the floor and clutched his head. Every thing went foggy and the last thing he saw was Slade walking towards him.

"Nighty night, Robin. And when you wake up there will be a surprise,"

* * *

When BB and Cy got to Raven's room, there seemed to be nobody there.

"Who screamed then?" asked BB puzzled.

"I think I know who," he said taking off towards the elevator. When Cy got to Stars room the door was locked. "Shit! This is going to take longer!"

"What will take longer?" said BB coming to his side. All the doors in the titans tower had been BB proofed and Cyborg knew time was running out.

* * *

Well I think it was a pretty good chapter. Let me know what you think! 


	11. Please Read!

Thank you that one person that reviewed. Just in case you're wondering I am a girl. I have Hide and seek now so i no what happens, sorry if i spoil it. Anyways on with the show.

Disclaimer: Um... I don't own the Teen titans... Yet

Jealousy

Raven was the first up that morning so she went to make some tea. She was careful not wake Falcon.

Just as her water her water started to boil Robin walked in.

**Dear all of my fans: **

**I am very sorry to tell you that this story is no longer going to continue because it was going now where and im going to rite a new one in its place. It will be based on the same stuff. I will leave this story on the site. I will not tell what was going to happen because its then ending to my new story. I am very sorry if you enjoyed this story very much.**

**Raven-the-dark-princess**


End file.
